


Give Us A Little Love (We Never Had Enough)

by flamebirds



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: A mix of continuities, All Wilsons kids are precious don't even try to argue I will fight you and I will win, Angst, Bette is Best Older Cousin 2K18, But he also died so like :/, Dick & Bette have a good relationship because of the same reason, Dick is a Good Brother, Fluff, Grant Wants To Punch Things, Grant's got a lot of N52 characterisation, Joey Wonders What Kind Of Fucked Up Family He's With This Time, Just Roll With It, Maeve Writes Random Shit, Rose Is Tiny, Slade's like. Terrible at being a father, The Titans all have their kids because fuck DC that's why, i will disregard canon and replace it with my own, playing around with ages here, short chapters we die like men, timeline? what timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/pseuds/flamebirds
Summary: Where a dying Slade Wilson leaves his three (slightly) traumatized (and youngerish) children in the love and care of Dick Grayson. Dick can’t do it alone, so he goes to his family for help, and they end up moving into the manor.





	1. Joey & Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt by dcfanficprompts on Tumblr

When Dick Grayson woke up, it was a completely normal day at Titans Tower.

Kory and Donna were already gone for the day, off to do a photo shoot of some sort. Wally was with Linda and his kids, Garth was spending time with Dolphin and he was pretty sure Roy was around somewhere with Lian. Some of the old Titans West members were also around; he could hear the sounds of Hawk and Golden Eagle arguing in the background.

All in all, it was a normal day. A peaceful one, actually, for once. There hadn't been any villain attacks that morning and the bruised ribs he had gained in a fight against the HIVE were already on their way to healing. And, if trouble did come up, there were enough superheroes in the Tower to handle it with ease. He figured he could track down Flamebird and find some terrible detective show to watch and mock with her.

Then he found the two kids on his doorstep.

One of them, the boy who looked to be about thirteen, had blonde hair, green eyes and a scar running along his throat. The girl, on the other hand, had silver hair-- like a certain supervillain he knew and hated-- and despite the differences between the two, it was obvious that they were related.

It was a particularly loud 'what the fuck?' from Flamebird that snapped him out of his thoughts. She had come up behind him, a domino mask placed precariously on her face as she tied her hair up and looked at the kids with a scrutinizing frown.

"It's not just me who thinks they're familiar, right?"

"Definitely not just you."

The boy reached into his pocket, pulling out a letter and shoving it towards Dick without a word. He tore it open quickly, eyes skimming over it and holding it in a way that Bette could get a look too. She'd have probably snatched it out of his hands if he hadn't, but then again, due to the contents of the letter, it was entirely possible that he wouldn't have even noticed. 

* * *

Slade Wilson had kids.

Slade Wilson had kids and his kids were sitting on the couch in Titans Tower and Flamebird was talking to his kids like it was no big deal and-- Dick's brain may have needed a moment to process the information that had been dumped upon him. Apparently, Deathstroke was dying and he was leaving Dick in charge of his kids. All three of them-- which was alarming, since only two were there. Apparently, it was Grant that was missing, and Joey and Rose that was in front of him-- were probably a little (a lot) fucked up and Slade wanted _him_ to look after them?

It was probably definitely some sort of mind game, but there was no denying how similar both kids looked to their supposed father. A DNA test would be required, obviously, but-- no, he still wasn't quite at terms with Slade Wilson, one of the Titans greatest foes, having children and being a father.

Flamebird was taking it a lot better. While the white-haired girl seemed to favor Dick a lot more, the boy was getting along with Bette, who's fast-paced way of talking seemed to suit his silent demeanor. She kept it up, even as Hank and Dawn wandered into the room, surprised at the sight of the children.

"So then, Kory kicked your father out of the tower!" She finished with a beam. "Honestly, it was one of the greatest things I've ever seen! Um, anyways-- Dawn, you wanna come and meet Rose and Joey? I need to talk to Dick for a sec!"

Dove nodded, giving a Bette a fond smile as she passed and pulling Hank with her.

"Dick, what the hell are you going to do?" She demanded the second they were out of earshot of Rose and Joey. "No offense or anything, but you're not exactly gonna be able to look after two kids by yourself-- and don't even think about having them live in the Tower!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure we need to find their brother first."

"Yeah, no duh!" She said, flicking him on the head. "I'm talking about _after_ that. I've been to your apartment and that's no place for a human being to live, let alone three kids."

"We could always--"

"No 'we', Boy Wonder", she interrupted. "You were the one asked to look after them and while I'm definitely up for helping, I'm also not up for pissing off the world's greatest assassin."

"He's dead, Bette."

"So was Jason", she deadpanned. "Now, what is your plan?"

" _I_ could always take them to the Manor."

"As in, Wayne Manor? Center of all chaos in the universe? Home to-- and I say this with love and knowing I'm a part of it-- the most messed up family in existence? That Wayne Manor?"

"That Wayne Manor", he confirmed.

"Jesus. You're gonna be having a rough few days."

"Come with me?" He asked hopefully, not looking forward to showing up with two kids in tow and needing to search for a missing one.

She rolled her eyes, nudging him playfully with her elbow. "As if I was going to leave you all alone. God knows what would happen then-- maybe you'd lose another kid."

"Technically, I haven't lost any of them!"

"Yet."

 


	2. Road Trip

It didn't take him long to figure out that Rose had become attached to him.

She was practically clinging to him by the time they managed to make it to the car. That was after he made sure they'd had enough, gotten everything they needed and taken a sample of their DNA. Vic had promised that he'd let him know the second the results of the test were back, but until then, there was a road trip to Gotham to be had.

This was something he could take in his stride. Even though he was concerned about how Joey never seemed to say anything, he could handle it until they reached Wayne Manor. Driving in a car full of kids-- ones that were usually a lot more... lively than these two-- was a usual occurrence whenever he was in Gotham and though their father was Slade, he doubted that Joey or Rose would ever be as bad as the Bat-family.

While Bette was trying to get Joey to open up in the back, Rose had started drumming her fingers on her legs, looking out the window absentmindedly.

"Is Grant already at the Manor?" She asked innocently.

Dick frowned, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. "No... he definitely wasn't with you?"

"I checked the cameras", Bette chipped in. "Only these two adorable kiddos came to the Tower. Well, there was a pizza delivery guy, but I couldn't get a look at his face. Could've been him, I guess, but I don't think so."

"Grant doesn't deliver pizza", Rose said casually. "He kills people."

Dick slammed his foot on the break, taking a moment to breathe. From what he could tell, neither Rose nor Joey were murderers, something he considered a miracle considering their father. He had stupidly hoped that the same would apply to their brother but from what the girl had said, things weren't going to be that simple. 

The second he saw a gas station, he had pulled them over. Maybe after food and fresh air, he would be able to come up with a plan to find the possible assassin that had been left in his care. Or maybe he'd just slam his head against the wall until the world made sense again. At that point, he was up for both options. 

* * *

While Joey and Rose picked up snacks, he leaned against the wall with his head in his hands. He hadn't thought much further than getting Rose and Joey to Wayne Manor and towards the always all-knowing Alfred, who was probably the only person who would know what to do. But, he couldn't leave a kid trained by Deathstroke who might have shared the same skewed morality running around. That was just a recipe for disaster.

"What do I do?"

Bette, as helpful as always, simply shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"Betty, please."

She huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay. So, you and me, yeah? We're gonna take Joey and Rose to the Manor and try and sort out living situations. And you, my dear Dicholas, are going to do the only thing I can think of: call in our overly smart baby bird."

"Tim?"

"Obviously", she said, tossing him her cell phone. "Like, he's the best detective we know and we need to find this kid fast."

He grabbed the device in one hand, already punching in the number. "You're a life saver, Bette."

"I know", she grinned. "I'm gonna check up on the kids, 'kay? See you in the car."

Her heels clicked away as the phone began to ring and Dick let out a sigh of relief. She was, of course, correct; if anyone could find this Grant kid, it would be Tim.

"Hey, Timmers. I need a quick favor..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short and bad but I felt guilty for not updating in so long.


End file.
